english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Don Messick
Donald Earl "Don" Messick (September 7, 1926 – October 24, 1997) was an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Astro in The Jetsons, Bamm-Bamm Rubble in The Flintstones, Dr. Benton Quest in Jonny Quest, Gears, Ratchet and Scavenger in The Transformers, Muttley in Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Papa Smurf in The Smurfs and Scooby-Doo in The Scooby-Doo Show. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Abbott & Costello Cartoon (1967) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969-1970) - Klunk, Muttley, Zilly *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990-1991) - Boo Boo Bear, Muttley *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1980) - Additional Voices *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Quick Draw McGraw (1959) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) - Scooby-Doo *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972-1973) - Boo Boo Bear (ep2), Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1960-1966) - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Arnold, Charlie (ep114), News Reader (ep103) *The Jetsons (1962-1987) - Astro *The Magilla Gorilla Show (1963) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Mumbly *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) - Scooby-Doo *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1970) - Dum-Dum, Pockets, Snoozy *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980-1981) - Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) - Scooby-Doo *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Azrael the Cat, Papa Smurf *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Wacky Races (1968-1969) - Gravel Slag, Muttley, Professor Pat Pending, Ring-a-Ding *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Package Shows' *Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977) - Muttley (Opening Sequence), Scooby-Doo (Opening Sequence) *The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) - Scooby-Doo (Opening Sequence) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Hamton J. Pig 'Movies' *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Astro *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Bamm Bamm Rubble, Joe Rockhead *Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) - Additional Voices *Gulliver's Travels (1979) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Astro *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Boo Boo Bear, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) - Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo *Tales of Washington Irving (1970) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Astro *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Hamton J. Pig *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Hamton J. Pig *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) - Boo Boo Bear Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 1959-1995. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors